une histoire de temps
by kaichou-yukina
Summary: Hakuba fait la rencontre d'une jeunne femme dans un avion.Une femme assez mysterieuse pour le garder pres de lui toute sa vie?
1. prologue

L'avion avait tout de confortable ,la premiere classe rendait le avions agreable et il y avait surement de nombreuses célébrités a bord ,les dernieres installations technique avaient été rescamment installé,les siege etait aussi confortable que possible,les hotesses parfaites ,les plats s'annonceaient appetissants et pourtant le métisse eu un sourire moqueur l avion avaient 15 minute 36 secondes de retard et cela avait fait considerablement chuté l'estime que le détective portait a la compagnie aérienne dont la conduite avait été irréprochable jusqu'a maintenant.N'importe quel autre personne qui avait fait autant de voyage quel le métisse n'aurait pas broncher mais Saguru Hakuba etait quelqu'un pour qui le temps comptait beaucoup .Il soupira en calant la tete sur son siege il détestait etre en retard particulierement un jour comme celui ci.

"Je vois qu'il y a des gens qui ont la vie assez luxueuse pour soupirer dans un tel avion."

Hakuba tourna la tete vers son interlocuteur,c'était une jeune femme qui devait avoir environ une vingtaine d'année,des cheveux blond venicien, des yeux azuré et un sourire moqueur au levres .L'inconnue etait d'une grand beauté et le détective remarqua que la couleur de ses sourcils contrastaient avec celle de ces cheveux.Aucun japonais n'avait des cheveux pareil a ceux la Saguru en deduisit donc que tout comme lui c'etait une métisse.

"C'est que je suis tres pointilleux sur l'heure mademoiselle."

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil ,ce sourire moqueur lui rappelait quelqu'un .Oui c'était le meme que celui de son compagnon d'infortune .A son tour elle examina son voisin .Elle devina qu'il n'etait pas totalement japonais et le soin qu'il avait porté a examiner l'avion lui faisait penser au comportement de ce garçon qui semblait attirer les cadavres et puis il y avait cette obnibulation sur l'heure.Elle n'avait jamais vu sa photo dans les journaux ou bien a la télé mais on lui en avait deja parlé.

"Saguru Hakuba je suppose."

"C'est juste,mais vous avez deduit mon identité en m'observant si vous m'aviez vu en photo vous m'auriez tout de suite reconnu n'est ce pas?"demanda Hakuba

"Exact mais c'etait plutot simple en fait,vous avez le comportement d'un détective ,vous etes métisse et l'heure est extrement importante pour vous il n'en fallait pas plus pour relier ces elements à ce que j'ai lu et entendu sur vous"

Saguru sourit ce voyage ne s'annonceait pas si ennuiyeux finalement .Le détective détestait l'avion meme si c'etait le le moyen de transport le plus rapide qu'il avait a sa diposition.A rester assis sans rien faire il s'ennuiyait et le métisse detestait l'ennui .Aussi trouver un passager avec qui engager une conversation qui ne soit pas futile ce qui n'interessait pas le métisse etait un moyen de passer le temps que Hakuba appreciait particulierement.

"Je vois...étant détective je m'en veux un peu de ne pas pouvoir decouvrir votre identité mais je peux déduire au moins que un de vos parents était anglais non?"

"Vous etes dans le vrai ,vous avez surement deviné que je suis d'origine anglaise et pas d'un quelquonque autre pays grace a cette avion qui relit tokyo a londres."repondit la jeune femme

"Tout juste ,vous etes perspicace .Malheureusement je n'ai pas d'autres indices alors ce sera a vous de me dire votre nom mademoiselle."

"Shiho Miyano."


	2. un peu de temps ensemble

Saguru tendit la main vers la jeune femme pour l'inviter a descendre de l'appareil.La chimiste posa sa main dans celle du détective et ils descnedirent.Shiho esquisa un sourire moqueur en direction du métisse.Finalement il ne ressemblait pas tant a Kudo que ça ni a son confrere de l'Ouest. 

"Ma galanterie vous fait sourire ?"demanda Hakuba

"Pour tout vous dire si je vous ai reconnu c'est graces a vos similitudes avec certaines de mes connaisances qui exercent la meme profession que vous.Mais je dois dire que sur ce point vous etes different.Ils sont devoué a la femme qu'ils aiment depuis leurs enfance comme dans ces contes qu'on raconte au petits enfants pour s'endormir.Mais vous etes different j'imagine mal le chevalier servant seduire n'importe quelle femme dont la beauté ou le caractere la rendrait attirante ,non il resterait toujours fidele a sa chere princesse qui attend patiement que son prince vienne la delivrer ."dit Shiho en soupirant

Le détective haussa un sourcil,elle devait parler de Hattori Heiji et Kudo Shinichi c'est vrai que malgré le tempérament chaud du representant de l'ouest les deux amis "tait taillé sur le modele du parfait héros qui charmait tant les adolescentes si loin si inaprochable et le coeur deja pris ce qui n'était pas le cas du métisse.Mais un amour a sens unique ,un amour douleureux est si beau que malgré toute les souffrances qu'on devait endurer on continuait a aimer.Mais Saguru n'était pas comme ça,il n'était pas fidele a une seule personne pour la simple et bonne raison qu'a chaque fois qu'il trouvait une fille attirante qu'il pourrait aimer ,une fois le mystere enlevopant sa personne dissipé le métisse n'y portait plus aucun interet c'était ainsi.

"il m'est arrivé de vraiment aimer vous savez...mais c'est disparu d'un coup a chaque fois quand j'avais decouvert tout ce que cachait cette personne ,tous ses secrets ...cet amour s'envolait j'aimerais decouvrir une femme assez mysterieuse pour satisfaire ma curiosité toute ma vie."expliqua le détective d'un ton catИgorique.

La chimiste detourna son regard de celui du détective pour chercher un taxi qui pourrait l'emmener a son lieux de rendez vous.Elle n'avait plus rien a faire au japon et en triant le courier de sa soeur qui l' avait laissé chez son ancienne colocataire elle avait trouvé une lettre adressée aux deux soeur miyano.Elle venait de leurs grand pere maternel qui appartenait apparament a l'aristocratie anglaise.La jeune femme avait repondu a cette lettre et son aieul l'avait prié de le rejoindre a une soirée dans lequelle on celebrait le retour d'un celebre bijou dans la famille.

"Vous cherché un vehicule si c'est sur ma route je peux vous y conduire vous aurez bien plus de confort que dans un taxi."proposa Hakuba

"En temps normal j'aurais refuse ,etre accompagnée d'un fils a papa snobinard ne m'interesse pas mais il est deja tard et je devrais attendre au moins une demi heure pour un taxi et je ne veux surtout pas etre en retard donc execptionellement je vais accepter.Si votre chauffeur pouvait me deposé au manoir chepenseel"dit Shiho d'un ton blasé.

Saguru ecarquilla legerement les yeux puis se reprit.

"Et moi qui craignais de ne pas avoir de cavaliere...je me retrouve avec la plus seduisante de toute."dit Hakuba un sourire moqueur aux levres.

"Pardon??"

"Figuré vous que j'y suis aussi invitez ,quand mon ennemi me defit dans ma propre contrée je suis obligé de lui faire payer cette afront."expliqua le metisse

La chimiste fronГa les sourcil dans sa lettre son granp pere lui avait parlИ d'un trouble faites,si Hakuba en parlait de la sorte il n'y avait aucun doute Kaito Kid voulait derober le bijoux revenu d'Inde que venait de reprendre son aieul.

"Je vois...je serais donc obliger de vous supportez encore un moment je présume." soupira Shiho

"On dirait bien"

000000000000000000000000

Shiho entra dans la salle en compagnie d'Hakuba tout le monde les regardait.Que regardait il la petite fille du riche proprietaire ou bien celui qui pretendait mettre en echec le Kid.Kaito Kid se nom faisait fremir le détective ,dans so pays il etait hors de question que le magicien gagne la bataille se serait trop humiliant .Aujourd'hui il trouvera la preuve que Kaito Kuroba est l'insaisisable Kid.La chimiste jetta un coup d'oieul au métisse il avait cette lueur effronté dans les yeux que Kudo avait parfois .Son grand pere devait etre celui qui proclamait que une noble famille comme la leur ne pouvait pas se faire voler par un voleur de base etage.Shiho soupira ,elle s'en doutait son aieul etait un de ses affreux aristocrates qui se croyent superieur a cause de leur sang, chose que la chimiste meprisait au plus haut point.Une fois son discours fini jack chippendeal s'avanГa vers sa petite fille.

"Ravi de vous rencontrer."dit'il d'un ton froid

Hakuba haussa un sourcil il devina que le vieux chippendeal n'avait pas donner son accord au mariage de sa fille et que ces petits enfants ai du sang japonais dans les veines ne lui plaisait pas.Mais la chimiste etait sa derniere famille et il etait bien obligé de faire continuer la lignée familiale si il avait eu n'importe qui d'autre il l'aurait choisi a la place de la metisse.Mais le détective vyait bien que sa cavaliere en etait parfaitement consciente et cela depuis le debut.

"Enchantée"repondit la Shiho du meme ton.

Ils se serrairent la main puis le vieil homme parti retrouvé ses amis.Hakuba regardait la chimiste n'importe qui aurait du etre triste d'etre rejeté par son grand pere ainsi mais la jeune femme arborait un sourire moqueur au levres.Decidemment cette fille l'intriguait de plus en plus.

"Vous vous en doutiez que votre rencontre serait froide mais tout de meme...vous etes forte."souffla le jeune homme

"Pff comme si je portais de l'importance au jugement de ce vieil homme aigri qui ne porte importance qu'a la noblesse et au sang qui coule dans mes veines."repondit Shiho d'n ton meprisant

"Si vous etes venu c'est bien que aviez un espoir non?"

"Si je suis venue c'est pour en apprendre plus sur ma mere ."

Le métisse sourit cette fille bien que de sang noble meprisait le comportement des aristocrates c'etait plutot rare.Lui meme detestait ses femmes qui partageait le meme rang que lui pour la simple et bonne raison que leur situation leur permettait d'echapper a la loi.L'argent influencait les gens et e a cause de ça de nombreux meurtriers courait toujours en tuant des innocent sachant que leur fortunes leur eviterait la prison.Hakuba se reprit ce n'etait pas le moment de penser a ça le Kid allait bientot voler le bijou et il fallait ce tenir pret.Mais c'etait deja trop tard.Les lumieres s'eteignirent et apparut sur le lustre le magicien au ailes d'argent tenant le bijou a la main.Hakuba ne perdit pas de temps il couru au balcon du deuxieme etage il n'y avait que las bas que le kid avait pu mettre son deltaplane ça ne servait a rien d'essayer de l'arrter dans la prevu le deltaplane se trouvait la.Le détective dechira le moyen de transport du Kid puis monta sur le toit en attendant comme prévu le magicien arriva et constata avec depit que son deltaplane etait endommagé.

"Ce n'est pas tres fair play Tantei-san..."dit le Kid

"Pour moi il n'existe pas de regles tout ce qui m'importe c'est de t'attraper par n'importe quel moyen..."

"N'importe quel moyen héhé j'y songerai ça pourrait etre amusant..."

"A condition que tu t'échappe cette fois ci..."rappela le détective

"Hmmm disons egalité pour aujourd'hui..."

sur ses mots le kid lanca le bijou aussi loin que possible.Hakuba se precipita pour le rarraper et quand il trourna la tete le kid etait debout sur la rambarde du balcon.

"A la prochaine fois Tantei-san..."

et le voleur plongea en arriere se laissant tomber dans le vide.  
"je compte sur toi jii..."murmura le jeune homme qui atterit sur le matelas prevu a cet effet.

"Si jamais il y avait eu plus de vent vous y seriez resté..."marmonna le vieil homme

"Lucky Lucky"

Hakuba serra le bijou dans sa main il lui avait encore echappé meme dans son payys natale il lui echappait .Toute la fierté et l'orgueil qui emanait du détective s'estompait apres ces rencontres avec le voleur.

"Pourquoi..."

000000000000000000000000

Shiho regarda le regard du dИtective il lui rappelait le regard de Kudo ,c'etait le meme que quand il etait restИ sans voix quand en pleurs elle lui avit demandИ pourquoi il n'avait pas sauv& sa soeur.Un regret profond une tache a sa fiertИ ,la tristesse de ne pas avoir pu rendre justice .Voila ce que recentait le metisse en ce moment meme.Jack chippendeal arracha des mains d'Hakuba le bijou durement recupИrИ.Du mepris voila ce qu'on pouvait lire dans ces yeux il avait jurИ d'attrapИ le Kid il ne l'avait pas fait a cause de Saguru il avait perdu son honneur fasse a ses amis et de l'argent beaucoup d'argent.La chimiste esquissa un sourire voir son grand pere dans une situation humiliante l'amusait plus qu'autre chose.Hakuba lui ne disiat plus un mot et quand on passaient devant lui on reniflait meprisamment.Les invitИs commecerent a partir et Jack laissa lesz coordonnИ d'un hotel a Shiho .Les deux metisse etait seul dans la salle et Hakuba crispa les poing de rage en disant la phrase quil n'avait cessИ de repeter dans sa tete.

"Pourquoi..."

"Vous etes incapable de le capturer il ne faut pas cherchez plus loin."repondit catИgoriquement la chimiste.

"C'est faux.Il n'y avait pas la police a cause de votre grand pere il avait l'anvantage."

"Pourquoi vous voilez vous la face?Au contraire cette fois vous etiez a ИgalitИ.Un contre un.Vous n'aviez pas la police pour vous seconder.Il vous donc bien est superieur."

"C'est faux!"dit le metisse en detournant la tete"Je suis aussi bon que lui et j'ai meme decouvert son identitИ"

"Hmm ah oui vous aviez suspectИ un lyceen a l'epoque et il s'etait avИrИ qu'i vait ИtИ reconnu non coupable.Et meme si ce lyceen etait reelement le Kid vous n'aviez aucune preuve ,ce garГon a reusssi a vous les cachez.Ce qui montre encore une fois sa superioritИ par rapport a vous."

"Il a des assistant..."

"Pff n'en aviez aps vous aussi les gardes du corp de mon grand pere etait a votre disposition Mr Hakuba."

"Il..."commenГa le dИtective

"Arretez " le coupa Shiho"Il n'y a que votre honneur qui vous pousse a dire des choses commme Гa ,mais au fond de vous meme vous savez parfaitement que j'ai raison."

Le dИtective se mura dans le silence imcapable de repondre a la jeune femme.

"La fiertИ est une chose etrange...On est pres a mourir pour elle 'a sacrifier des vies pour elles .Les gens ont beau dire que leur honneur apres pres leur proches c'est faux.Moi meme en y repensant j'ai gaspillИ des vies par fiertИ.C'est pourtant si precieux une vie."

Hakuba demeura interloquИ par les paroles de la chimiste et encore plus par sonregard qui exprimait de la melancolie et des regrets. Pourtant le son de sa voix ne contrastait pas avec le regard de la jeune femme.C'etait une voix dure si dure par rapport a la douce tristesse qu'on pouvait qui rendait la jeune femme encore plus belle .Comme s'il elle etait poursuivi par son passИ un chagrin immense dont elle ne pourrait plus se detacher.Hakuba passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et s'approcha de son visage ce qui sortit Shiho de sa reverie.

"qu'est que..."

Mais le dИtective la reduisit au silence en l'embrassant.


End file.
